Datei:You Get What You Give Glee HD FULL STUDIO - The Music, The Graduation Album
Beschreibung *The song "I'll Remember" is blocked worldwide* You Get What You Give by New Radicals is featured in Goodbye, twenty-second and the final episode of Season Three. It is sung by the New Directions Seniors with solos from Finn, Mercedes, Puck (on the show version), Rachel, and Sam (on the album version). The seniors in the Glee Club sing the song for all of the underclassmen in the group and Brittany, since she wasn't graduating, for their final assignment given by Will. They all dance around the juniors and sophomores and together as they enjoy one of their final choir room performances as a group. LYRICS: Finn: Uh! Cha-cha-cha-cha-cha cha-cha-cha-cha-cha Cha-cha-cha-cha-cha cha-cha-cha-cha-cha Sam: What! What! What! What! Finn: One, two Finn and Sam (Just Finn in Episode Version): One, two, three Yaow! Sam: Ha! Hey! Uh! Hey! Ha! Woo! Woo! Hey! Finn: Wake up kids We've got the dreamers disease Age 14 we got you down on your knees So polite, you're busy still saying please Sam: Frienemies Who when you're down Ain't your friend Every night We smash their Mercedes-Benz First we run And then we laugh till we cry Mercedes and Rachel: But when the night is falling You cannot find the light, (Finn and Sam/Puck: light) You feel your dreams are dying Hold tight Finn and Sam/Puck with New Directions: You've got the music in you Sam/Puck with New Directions: Don't let go Finn and Sam/Puck with New Directions: You've got the music in you Sam/Puck with New Directions: One dance left Finn and Sam/Puck with New Directions: This world is gonna pull through Sam/Puck with New Directions: Don't give up Finn and Sam/Puck with New Directions: You've got a reason to live Sam/Puck with New Directions: Can't forget Finn and Sam/Puck with New Directions: We only get what we give Finn: I'm coming home, baby Sam: You're the top Finn and Sam: Give it to me now Finn (with New Directions): (Four A.M) we ran a miracle mile (We're flat broke) Sam: But hey we do it in style Finn (with New Directions): (The bad rich) God's flying in for your trial New Directions: Oooh, oh no! Finn (Mercedes): But when the night is falling (falling) You cannot, find a friend (Sam: friend) (find a friend) You feel your tree is breaking Finn and Mercedes: Just then Finn with New Directions: You've got the music in you Sam with New Directions: Don't let go Finn and Sam with New Directions: You've got the music in you Sam with New Directions: One dance left Finn and Sam with New Directions: This world is gonna pull through Sam with New Directions: Don't give up Finn and Sam with New Directions: You've got a reason to live Sam with New Directions: Can't forget Finn and Sam with New Directions: We only get what we give Finn: Ow! Sam/Puck with New Directions: This whole damn world can fall apart You'll be OK, follow your heart You're in harms way I'm right behind Now say you're mine Finn and Sam/Puck with New Directions: You've got the music in you Sam/Puck with New Directions: Don't let go Finn and Sam/Puck with New Directions: You've got the music in you Sam/Puck with New Directions: One dance left Finn and Sam/Puck with New Directions: This world is gonna pull through Sam/Puck with New Directions: Don't give up Finn and Sam/Puck with New Directions: You've got a reason to live Sam/Puck with New Directions: Can't forget Finn: We only get what we give Finn and Sam/Puck with New Directions: Don't let go Finn: I feel the music in you Don't Let go Ohhhh! Mercedes: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Finn: Ohh! Finn and Mercedes (New Directions): Fly high (Don't let go) High (Don't give up) What's real (Don't let go) Can't die Finn: You only get what you give (Don't Give up) Mercedes: You only get what you give Oh yeah! Finn with New Directions: Health insurance rip off lying FDA big bankers buying Fake computer crashes dining Cloning while they're multiplying Fashion shoots with Beck and Hanson Courtney Love and Marilyn Manson You're all fakes Run to your mansions Come around Finn and Mercedes with New Directions: We'll kick you down yeah! Finn with New Directions: Don't let go You got the music in you Don't give up (Mercedes: Ooooohh) New Directions: You got the music in you You got the music in you Kategorie:Videos